


Two Weeks

by GraveVyxen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Headcanon after-credits scene, Kissing, M/M, Subtleness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveVyxen/pseuds/GraveVyxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Sitwell's drawn the short straw, so he's the one to tell Captain Rogers that his two week vacation is over. My personal headcanon for how the ending credits scene for Captain America: The Winter Soldier should be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Two Weeks  
> CHARACTERS: Agent Jasper Sitwell, James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes, Steve Rogers, mentions others  
> PAIRINGS: implied Steve/Bucky  
> NOTES: I've had this headcanon of what the after-credits scene of Captain America: The Winter Soldier SHOULD be in my head for MONTHS and I decided, since this is unlikely to actually happen, I could at least write it out. I just really want Marvel to give a subtle nod to the idea of Steve and Bucky being in a relationship. Make it canon. Please? Subtle, canon Steve/Bucky would make me so happy.  
> DISCLAIMER: Not my characters. Never happened. Unlikely to ever happen, sadly.

Sitwell rubbed the back of his neck as he headed down the hallway, taking in each of the numbers on the doors, until he came to Captain Rogers'. He'd drawn the short straw to be the one that had to call the good Captain back into service, after his two week vacation. Two weeks off after the Winter Soldier incident. Two weeks that he'd spent in his apartment, rehabilitating his best friend. But Sitwell worried that, just maybe, the reason no one had even heard from Captain America for the past two weeks might have something to do with the ex-KGB assassin that he'd welcomed into his home.

Sitwell had good reason to worry. What if SHIELD hadn't done a good enough job checking Sergeant Barnes before releasing him (read: being forced to let him be released) to Captain Rogers? What if, during this two week hiatus, the Winter Soldier had disposed of their good Captain and fled back to the Mother Land? He found the heel of his hand resting on the top of his handgun while he raised the other fist to knock lightly.

Of all the things he expected to find when he'd reached the apartment, what greeted Sitwell was not  on that list. He expected to maybe have Steve answer, and see him looking exhausted beyond reasoning at trying to help the Winter Soldier-no, Sergeant Barnes-rejoin the world of today. He expected Sam or Natasha to be there. He expected a dead body to greet him after kicking the door in. Hell, he even expected to come face to face with the man Steve had taken in, a gun pointed at him, and  a bound Captain America begging for his friend to see reason.

No, what he got was something that had never crossed Sitwell's mind. Sergeant Barnes opened the door gently after a few moments, clipped hair tousled from sleep. He was dressed down, a white wife beater over blue boxers, white tube socks pulled halfway up his calves. The man's eyebrow raised at the interruption, and Sitwell had to look over Barnes' shoulder just to see if he could see Steve in the other room. "Can I help you?" The Sergeant's sleep-roughened voice broke through his thoughts. "Steve's in bed. We had a long night."

Sitwell felt a blush crossing his face, and his eyes went back to Barnes. "He's wanted back at SHIELD as of today." He started professionally. The agent raised a hand and motioned behind Sergeant Barnes. "May I come in? I'd like to speak with him myself."

Barnes narrowed his eyes, obviously processing this. It was over a minute that Sitwell waited, and he began to believe that the other man would retreat back inside and slam the door in his face. He started to wonder if maybe the idea of the Winter Soldier having killed the Captain weren't that far off. Why else would he balk this strongly at letting someone in?

Just when he thought he may have to use force, Sergeant Barnes stepped aside and waved Sitwell through the doorway. "Sure. Why don't you go wait on the couch while I wake him up?"

Sitwell gave the man a look, reluctantly stepping around the ex-assassin and only hesitantly turning his back to him for the short walk to the living room. He sunk onto the couch. His hand never left the butt of his pistol, for fear Barnes would turn on him. It was only then that he noticed, aside from shutting the door behind him, the Sergeant hadn't even watched him move into the apartment.

Sergeant Barnes had headed almost immediately down the short hallway to the bedroom of the apartment. Sitwell waited on the couch, mind working to remember the layout of this particular apartment, just in case there was a problem, in case he had to escape quickly if the Winter Soldier was the one that came back from the bedroom.

It was that moment that he realized, this apartment only had one bedroom. And the couch wasn't made up to sleep on. A blush crossed Sitwell's face. If that was the case, with Sergeant Barnes looking as though he'd just awoken as well, where was he sleeping? He pushed the idea of what might or might not have happened over these last two weeks from his mind. He didn't want to ruin his image of the good Captain by wondering over his relationship with his best friend-turned-ex-assassin.

Sitwell glanced up again when two figures entered the living room. Captain Rogers was rubbing his tired eyes, his white wife beater was wrinkled from being slept in, and his grey boxers rode low on his hips. Next to him, Sergeant Barnes crossed his arms, flesh and blood on top of metal, eyes narrowing as if daring Sitwell to accuse him of something. Apparently, the man could tell that the agent was concerned about his state of mind, like he'd actually figured it out telepathically.

"Agent Sitwell." Steve greeted sleepily. He waved off Barnes' hand when the man reached out to steady him as he yawned. "Bucky, come on, I don't weigh ninety pounds anymore." A grin crossed his face. "I'm not gonna fall over if I yawn."

Sergeant Barnes only looked sad for a moment at that statement before withdrawing his hand, only to bring it back to Captain Rogers' shoulder. "I know that. I never did get a chance to get used to you like this." He said softly.

Steve smiled at that, but turned back to Sitwell, breaking the intimate moment and causing Barnes to take his hand back and head to the kitchen, muttering about coffee. "Bucky was saying I'm supposed to come back to SHIELD today? Two weeks sure goes fast these days. You'd think I'd be more ready to return."

Sitwell nodded, standing. "Director Fury apologized for bringing you back so soon after, well, the incident." He didn't know how comfortable either of them were with the codename of Winter Soldier. "But he really does need you back, Captain."

Steve's head turned when he heard Sergeant Barnes struggling with his coffee maker. "Then I hope Director Fury won't mind me coming in at lunch. I haven't even had time to shower or have breakfast." He teased with a smile. "Tell him I'll be in this afternoon." He headed for the kitchen to help his friend. "Would you like to stay for a cup of coffee, Jasper?"

Sitwell stood from the couch and shook his head. "No, thank you, Captain. I have to be getting back to SHIELD, I'm afraid." He made his way back to the door, not looking at either of the men in the kitchen. "I'll pass on your words to Director Fury, and we'll see you when you come in."

Captain Rogers met him at the doorway. "Can you tell him one other thing for me, Jasper?" He waited for the agent's nod before grinning. "Let him know that Sergeant Barnes will be reporting for duty today, as well."

Sitwell had to swallow in surprise at that, but nodded again. "I'll pass that along." He said.

Steve reached out to shake his hand. "We'll be seeing you." He opened the door to show the agent out.

Sitwell almost missed the way Sergeant Barnes crossed the hall to the door when he was leaving, but he couldn't help but notice, as the door closed, that Barnes had leaned in for a kiss, and the good Captain, well, he didn't turn away.

Maybe he should be the next one to take a few weeks of vacation. It was too early for this.


End file.
